Black Magic
by January Lily
Summary: Sirius Black and Kimberly Potter have spent most of their Hogwarts' careers hating each other, often rivaling Lily and James. But as times grow darker, Kimberly must decide where her loyalty truly lies. •MARAUDERS ERA FIC•
1. The Story Begins

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

* * *

Everything seemed still as the moonlight beamed through the paned glass windows into the fifth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory. All of the girls were asleep—aside from one Kimberly Potter. The slender brunette girl with intriguingly hazel eyes was wide awake huddled in an alcove wrapped in a blanket. She watched the stillness of the lake and the stars sparkling overhead. The scene was enchanting and mesmerizing. Kimberly tucked back a stray tendril of hair that had escaped her braid before she exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She couldn't sleep—but it wasn't the fact that she couldn't sleep that bothered her. It was _why_ she couldn't sleep that bothered her.

She was nervous. Nervous being a vast understatement really. In just a few days, she'd be playing in her first Quidditch match—against Slytherin no less, for the Quidditch Cup. She had finally made the Gryffindor Quidditch team…with this being the tail end of the season. Her parents were so proud. Although, the fact that James had made the team second year and was named captain this year was far more impressive than her finally making the team. Originally, Kimberly had only made the Reserve Squad as Seeker this year, but Peakes had been suspended from his position two weeks ago, citing atrocious grades and the need to study harder for his NEWTS—according to McGonagall.

But Kimberly highly suspected that his real reason was because he was passed up for the position of captain over James and he didn't like taking orders from a fifth year. So he found a way to weasel himself off the team. Selfish reasons, really. Kimberly quietly groaned. Not only did she have Peakes big shoes to fill but she also had to prove that she earned her spot and it wasn't her brother's blatant favoritism toward her, which she and most of the other Gryffindors were quite convinced of.

The sound of footsteps padding across the hardwood floor drew closer to the alcove. Kimberly turned to find Lily Evans and her atrocious looking bedhead headed her way. Kimberly quickly avoided eye contact before turning her head to look out the window once more. Lily sat beside the brunette and pulled part of the blanket over herself, snuggling a little closer to Kimberly. The brunette looked at the ginger and gave her a half-smile—but Kimberly knew that there was no way she was going to pull the wool over Lily's eyes in this situation. Lily yawned rather loudly which made Kimberly chuckle.

"This can't be healthy," Lily stated matter-of-factly. "This is the third night you've been up like this."

"Fourth, actually," Kimberly responded with a small smile.

Lily shook her head. "I should tell that toerag of a brother of yours about this nonsense he's putting you through."

"Aww—you'd actually be willing to do that? You do love me," Kimberly teased her friend.

But Lily rolled her eyes. "I said _should_. I didn't say that I actually would."

Kimberly chuckled. Lily Evans was without a doubt, her closest friend of the female persuasion. The only person Kimberly was closer to was James—but that was more of a twin thing than a choice. What entertained Kimberly though was how much Lily loathed James—while James was absolutely infatuated with Lily. While it entertained her, Kimberly didn't like getting in the middle of that situation. It wasn't a path she cared to repeat—after attempting to talk to Lily about James on her brother's behalf. Things obviously went poorly and Lily stopped talking with her for nearly two weeks. The girls had patched things up—but Kimberly then refused to stop doing anything on James' behalf as far as Lily Evans was concerned.

Lily tried her best to stay up with Kimberly, but the ginger soon fell asleep and was gently snoring. Kimberly chuckled as she helped her best friend back over to her bed. Lily muttered something about staying up with her, but Kimberly told her that she was going to use the lavatory quick before heading to bed herself. Lily bought the lie, which Kimberly was thankful for as she tip-toed through the room, careful not to awaken any of her roommates.

Kimberly slipped down the stairs and into the common room where a fire gently roared, but no one was inside to bother her. So, Kimberly snuggled up on the comfy couch and was almost asleep when she could hear breathing coming from behind her. She rolled her eyes and quickly reached behind her—knowing that it was probably her brother with his bloody Invisibility Cloak. She was surprised when her hand actually managed to take hold of something before she gave a firm tug. But what surprised her more was the fact that it wasn't her brother under the cloak. No, it was Sirius Black—her brother's best friend and her bitter enemy.

"Oi, Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Sirius Black scowled.

Kimberly looked at Sirius coldly. "I thought you were James. It is _his_ cloak after all. What are you doing with it?" Kimberly hissed back. Lily's hatred for James rivaled Kimberly's hatred for Sirius Black. Back in first year they had a falling out—and Kimberly couldn't stand the boy her brother had chosen for his best friend, which had resulted in years of pain and misery.

Sirius shook his head. "That's none of your concern," he retorted. "None of your bloody concern."

If there was one thing Sirius Black knew how to do, it was rile Kimberly Potter. He made her blood boil and sometimes, he did it just for fun. That night was no exception. She should have learned by now to ignore him, but there was something inside her that couldn't just let it go. So, she shot back, "It bloody well is my concern! It's a family heirloom! A Potter family heirloom and I happen to be a Potter. If James isn't going to look out for its well-being then someone has to!"

Sirius arched an eyebrow at her. "And that someone would be you?"

"You catch on quick," Kimberly scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Now, why the bloody hell do you have it?"

He shook his head. "Bloody hell, Potter, Prongs knows that I have it. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Kimberly shook her head. " _Sure he does._ Why don't I believe you? Oh that's right, because you're an arse. What are you doing with it, going off to snog some first year, I suppose?"

"Don't you wish you knew?" Sirius said smirking at her. He stood there for a moment towering over her before he responded with a shrug. "Not that it's any of your business what I do with my time, is it?"

"Arse." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you jealous, Potter? It isn't very becoming. You fancy me, just admit it."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kimberly scoffed. "I'd much rather kiss a dementor, thank you very much."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "For you maybe. A sight I'd enjoy seeing."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "You're mental, you know that?"

"And you're an arse." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can even be related to Prongs."

"You don't think I wonder the same thing about his friendship with you? Every. Damn. Day."

Sirius smirked at her. "You think of me every day, huh?"

She groaned in frustration. Why did he have to twist her words like that? She didn't mean it like _that_. Unable to think of a better comeback she hissed, "Oh, shut it, Black. Off to bed with you."

Sirius pointed to himself. "Me?" he questioned before pointing to Kimberly. "You're the one who was also out of bed."

"But I'm not the one who was sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower, was I?"

"Who said anything about sneaking out of the tower?"

"You _just_ did."

"You frustrating…"

Neither of them noticed that they were no longer alone. "Mister Black, Miss Potter, I demand to know why you're both out of bed!" Professor McGonagall waltzed into the common room in her bathrobe.

Kimberly and Sirius both looked at each other and pointed. They instantaneously began word-vomiting reasons they were out of bed because of the other. McGonagall tried to listen to them for a moment, but the back and forth was too much for her to handle.

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted. "To bed, the both of you before I start handing out detentions!"

Kimberly and Sirius headed toward the staircase as McGonagall watched them like a hawk, but that didn't stop them from taking jabs at each other. "Now look what you've done, Black, you've gone and gotten McGonagall on our case," Kimberly hissed.

"Me? If you could have just left it bloody-well alone, we wouldn't be in this situation," Sirius hissed back.

Kimberly stomped the floor. "Oh, I hate you, Black!"

Sirius shook his head and scoffed, "Feeling's mutual, Potter."

"Well, as long as we have that settled, I'm going to bed."

Kimberly was about halfway up the stairs when she turned to see Sirius watching her coldly. He walked closer toward the stairs. She eyed him carefully, fairly certain of what he was about to do. He wouldn't dare…but she knew him better. Sirius purposely stomped on the first stair of the girls' staircase causing the stairs to turn into a slide and Kimberly to go tumbling down to the bottom, screaming all the way down. She fell straight into Sirius Black who stood there as rigid as a stone and staring down at her angrily.

" _Now_ , it's settled," was all Sirius said before he pulled the Invisibility cloak back over himself and disappeared.

As Kimberly slowly attempted to get up, the Gryffindors were beginning to poke their heads out to see what the ruckus had been. Her screams had probably awakened them. With her face aflame, Kimberly marched back to the fifth year girls' room, on the newly reformed stairs, careful to avoid any whispers and glances her way. Instead she just focused on one thing: getting revenge on Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a reboot of my first ever HP story. This chapter is shorter than chapters normally would be. I'm just curious in the interest for this, so if you are lemme know by reviewing, following, favoriting...you know. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. The Quidditch Match

**Chapter 2: The Quidditch Match**

* * *

Kimberly slowly awoke the morning of her first Quidditch match to Lily gently shaking her. "Make it stop," Lily groaned. "Make it stop." It took Kimberly a moment to figure out what her ginger friend was talking about. James was shouting up from the bottom of the girls' staircase. "Kimmie, for the love of Merlin, please make him stop!" Lily said covering her ears.

The Potter girl practically flew out of bed. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood floor as she crossed her dormitory. She opened the door and leaned against the frame. "James Fleamont Potter, shut it!" Kimberly shouted as loud as she could, her voice reverberating down the stairs. He immediately stopped and sounds of giggles from the girls who were awake took the place of his shouting. Kimberly smirked. She knew the middle name would do the trick.

"Fleamont?" Lily giggled from her bed. "How did I not know that?"

"Family name," Kimmie explained. "But he _hates_ it. Works like a charm every time. So, that means if I'm not back in ten minutes, my brother has murdered me for revealing his middle name and you'll need to come rescue me. Got it?" The Potter girl arched an eyebrow at her Muggleborn friend, who simply nodded her head while still giggling.

Kimberly then began her descent down the Gryffindor girls' staircase. She found James waiting for her, moping with his arms crossed over his chest. "Morning," she announced rather cheerfully.

"Did you have to use the middle name?" James groaned.

She simply shrugged, causing her messy curls to bounce. "You were being annoying. Now, what is it you wanted?"

James ran his fingers through his messy hair. "It's Quidditch today."

Kimmie rolled her eyes. "I'm not a complete imbecile, unlike one of the people you choose to keep company with."

The Potter boy rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Sirius…" he started, knowing full-well to whom his sister was referring. "Did you yell at him again? He came in last night with his wand in quite a knot and when I pressed him all he told me was to talk to you."

"Of course he did," Kimmie responded in a rather annoyed and clipped tone. "Sounds just like something he'd do."

"Kimmie…"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "It's his own bloody fault." James expression told her to continue. "I thought he was you. I mean, he had _your_ cloak after all. A cloak which is a priceless family heirloom. How stupid can you be to let _him_ use it?"

"Hey, this isn't about me. It's about _you_ ," James said turning things back toward his sister. Something he had become accustomed to doing since Kimmie and Sirius had their falling-out years ago. He always seemed to force himself in the middle of things. It was bloody annoying.

"I took the cloak and called him out on his antics. That's all."

James groaned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I don't understand why you can't just get along with him."

Kimmie narrowed her eyes. "You bloody-well know why," she hissed nearly in disbelief. He knew _exactly_ why she didn't like Sirius Black and she was quite annoyed he didn't see her side of things.

"That was first year!" James quickly shot back.

"Oh? So that excuses what he did and everything he has done since? I don't think so." Kimmie took a few steps backward. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready because as you so brilliantly pointed out, we have a Quidditch match today." She turned swiftly on her heel, tripping over the leg of the chair which also helped break her fall. Not saying another word she stomped back upstairs to her dormitory.

When Kimmie got to her dormitory, she crawled back into her bed. While she might have used it as her excuse to get away from her brother, she wasn't _quite_ ready to get ready for the day. She wanted just another wink or two of sleep. She deserved as much, especially after what she had to put with last night.

But when she woke up again, she found her dormitory empty. Odd. None of her roommates were there. They were usually always there when she awoke. She glanced at her alarm clock and her eyes widened. She had overslept. The match was supposed to start in thirty minutes. James certainly wasn't going to be happy with her.

Kimmie flew out of bed, quickly dressing herself in her Quidditch uniform. She tripped several times over her bed in her mad rush, knowing that her shins would be bruised tomorrow. Her ponytail was bumpy, but at this point she didn't really care. Although, Snowball, her white fluffy cat was judging her from her bed. Kimmie rolled her eyes at him. She needed to get down to the pitch and quick.

She sprinted down the corridors as fast as her little legs would carry her. Kimmie rounded the corner only to slam into something...or rather _someone_. Losing her balance, Kimmie felt herself falling toward the ground but a hand reached out and grabbed her by the back of her jumper. She breathed a sigh of relief a few inches from the ground as the person helped her to her feet.

Once she was standing upright she opened her mouth to offer her thanks, but when she realized that her rescuer was none other than Sirius Black, Kimmie shut her mouth, folded her arms across her chest, and glared at him stubbornly. He stood a little taller, towering over her.

"Running late, are we?" Black asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same," Kimmie hissed, narrowing her eyes even further.

"Me? I'm not the one out-of-breath or running, am I?" He smirked at the sour reaction on Kimmie's face and he couldn't help but add insult to injury. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what exactly?"

"Well, I saved you, didn't I?"

Kimmie rolled her eyes and scowled. Black thoroughly enjoyed getting a reaction out of her and she couldn't help but react to him. He infuriated her and she wasn't afraid to tell him so. "Why is my brother friend's with you?" she hissed.

Black folded his arms across his chest. "There was a time when you were friends with me too."

"Briefly. Very briefly. I was young, naive, and didn't know any better."

All that time, she hadn't realised that Black was still holding onto her arm. Kimmie growled at him and shook his hand from her arm. While he would never admit it to her, Sirius wished that the animosity between them would disappear. But he always assumed that she would see light to reason and find his way back to him. This feud of theirs was already going on over four years and he suspected that Kimmie would be the one to cave first, which was why he refused. Girls always came round to him. He was Sirius Black after all.

Speaking of girls, he had been on his way to meet one before he quite literally ran into Kimmie. He spotted the girl in question waving at him further down the corridor. He smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." He pushed Kimmie aside and walked down the corridor away from her.

Kimmie turned to watch him walk away when she spotted the giggling girl. She groaned. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. _That's_ what you're doing?"

Sirius must have heard her because next thing she knew a jet of water was coming toward her. It drenched her from head to toe. "Black!" Kimmie screamed as he and the yet unidentified girl took off in a sprint down the corridor. "I hate you!"

He poked his head around the corner. "Feeling's mutual!" he called back to her before completely disappearing.

Kimmie released a noise of frustration before she continued her jaunt to the Quidditch Pitch. While she hoped James would yell at Black for being late... _again_. She knew better. She knew that he wouldn't actually yell at his best friend.

As she approached the team changing room, she saw James and the other guys standing outside waiting for her. James caught one sight of her and started to laugh. "Did Peeves get you?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"No, your idiot best friend did. I swear to Merlin that if he weren't on the Quidditch team, I'd probably kill him."

"Can't you two just get along? At least on Quidditch days?" James groaned.

"I didn't do anything."

James looked at his sister pointedly. "Right? Sirius just pranked you for no reason."

Kimmie arched an eyebrow.

James folded his arms across his chest. "He promised me he'd leave you alone today. I need you focused."

"Well, clearly, he listened." Kimmie gestured to herself. James pulled out his wand and performed a Drying Charm on his sister. "I was getting there," she said. "I just didn't want to be late."

"Sirius promise he'd leave you alone today...unless he was provoked."

Kimmie rolled her eyes and struck a defensive pose. James threw his hands up in desperation before he led the team inside to talk strategy. Kimmie glanced around. Black still hadn't bothered to show up yet. Well, she would be ready for him when he finally arrived. Yes, she would.

Once inside, Kimmie stood next to Logan Bell. She fancied him. Not that she would ever tell him. He stood tall, rather solid beside her. Kimmie wanted to say something to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything because she was scared it would come out sounding stupid. Such was her luck. Instead, she just stared at Logan, ignoring James' pep talk before the match.

Just when it seemed like James' speech was about over, Kimmie spotted Black sneaking inside, trying to go undetected. Kimmie pretended that she hadn't seen him as she pulled her wand from her robes. With a flick of her wrist, she performed a nonverbal hex. Next thing they knew, bat-bogeys were flying from Black's nose. Kimmie grinned when one popped all over him.

James looked at his sister rather pointedly. She just shrugged. Black deserved what he got. By the time Black stopped spewing bat-bogeys, it was time for them to take to the pitch. They mounted their brooms. Kimmie stood behind Logan, but Black came and stood beside her. He still had bogey residue on his uniform.

"Don't think this is over," Black whispered to her.

"Oh, I had no intentions of doing so," Kimmie whispered back. "I won't stop until my brother who sees you for who you really are."

"Funny, I'm doing the same thing."

Kimmie narrowed her eyes at him and Black narrowed his eyes at her. But before either of them could say another word, James turned toward them. "I want you both focused. This is the House Cup we're talking about. If we lose I'm blaming _both_ of you."

Both Kimmie and Black rolled their eyes and faced forward, to focus on the task at hand: winning the House Cup. After today's match, they would either be champions or they would be losers. Kimmie hoped the former.

The Gryffindor team then took the pitch. As they circled the arena, Kimmie couldn't help but notice that three-quarters of the spectators donned crimson and gold. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had taken sides with Gryffindor. Neither House liked how dirty Slytherin played, so they hoped their hopes were in Gryffindor pulling off a win. Although, in the sea of crimson, there was one emerald. Kimmie assumed that was Severus Snape sitting with Lily. She personally didn't have a problem with Snape, she tolerated him for Lily's sake. But James hated him.

Gryffindor took their positions opposite Slytherin. Trying to focus, Kimmie looked for Slytherin's Seeker, Evan Rosier. But to her surprise, he wasn't on the pitch. In his place was Regulus Black, younger brother to Sirius Black. This was no doubt some sort of tactic done by design by the Slytherins, likely to mess with Sirius. The Slytherins would stop at nothing to win.

"Potter quit staring at my brother and focus," Sirius Black hissed.

If they hadn't been in front of so many people, including teachers and her parents, she would have hexed him again. Instead, she shook her head and watched as the match began. To her surprise, all the Slytherins but Regulus took off. He just hovered there, staring at her. Kimmie sneered at him and he just smirked. Then it came to her, maybe wasn't there to mess with Sirius...but with her. That maybe he was just to follow her around and beat her to the Snitch.

Kimmie pretended to see something up high in the air before she zoomed upward. Regulus quickly chased after her. So, _that_ was his purpose. She smiled. All she had to do was fly around enough to confuse him and that would hopefully exhaust him enough mentally from following her.

The sound of a loud bell resounded through the air followed by Remus Lupin's voice announcing that Gryffindor was now in the lead 10-0. Kimmie then started flying around to hopefully lose her tail, but Regulus kept tight to her. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped.

20-0.

30-0.

40-0.

Gryffindor had a significant lead, but the winner would still likely be determined by who found the Snitch first. Kimmie came to stop for a moment and she looked down at the game beneath her. She watched Black aim a bludger as a Slytherin Chaser. Kimmie might not like him, but he was a bloody good Beater.

"You hate him, don't you?" Regulus said.

With a furrowed brow, Kimmie turned to glance at the younger Black. "What's it to you?" Kimmie hissed.

"Nothing. Just wanted you to know that you have an ally."

Kimmie rolled her eyes. "What? In you? Pah-" she laughed, but he looked quite serious. She sombered her tone. "You can't be serious. I'm the daughter of a blood-traitor not to mention a Gryffindor."

"You're different. We all think so."

 _We_? Who was we? Kimmie looked at him incredulously. He just smiled. She shook her head. "You're just trying to mess with me so that Slytherin can win." Kimmie quickly flew away from him.

But he followed after her. She continued to fly around the pitch, hoping to escape him, but he flew close to her.

Kimmie listened as Remus announced the current score: Gryffindor 90 - Slytherin 50. She chewed on her lip as Regulus approached her from the side. "Leave me alone," Kimmie groaned. He said nothing. So, Kimmie slammed him with her body, hoping to knock him from his broom...or at least distract him.

But he had been prepared for her to do that. Kimmie groaned in frustration and she could have sworn she heard him mutter something about not being her enemy. But she didn't dwell on his words.

Just then she spotted the Snitch. So did Regulus. The both leaned forward on their brooms and raced after it. The were almost neck and neck the entire race toward it. They were both so focused on catching the Snitch, that neither of them saw Sirius direct a bludger toward them. He had aimed it at Regulus, but the Snitch took a sharp turn and so did they. Kimmie almost had her fingers on it when the Bludger intended for Regulus hit her in the side, knocking her from her broom.

She was falling. And falling fast. She closed her eyes and embraced for the inevitable...but she made impact faster than she had expected. Only, she hadn't fallen to the ground. Instead, she had fallen onto Regulus Black's broom. She opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"If I was only messing with you, you wouldn't have what's in your hand right now," Regulus whispered.

Kimmie hadn't realized she had been clutching something in her hand. She opened it to reveal the Golden Snitch. Her eyes widened as Gryffindor erupted into cheers before they began flooding the pitch. They won. Gryffindor won.

"I hope you will trust my offer sincere," Regulus pressed. "Just promise me you'll think on it."

Kimmie sighed. "I can at least do that much. Thank. That's all."

"That's all I ask."

James maneuvered his broom beside Regulus before he offered his sister his hand. "Erm-thanks," James said rather gruffly to Regulus once Kimmie was safely on his broom. "Can't say that I envy being you right now though."

They looked at the Slytherins who looked angry. Regulus just shrugged before he took off toward his teammates. "He's up to something," James whispered to his sister. "Sirius thinks so too."

"He saved me from an untimely death, how sinister," Kimmie said sarcastically.

"You don't know him, Kimmie."

"Neither do you."

"But Sirius does…"

Kimmie groaned before James could finish. He stopped talking. "Can we please not talk about Black? Either of them. I just want to celebrate."

James nodded his head in agreement.

The Potter siblings landed on the pitch and almost immediately Kimmie was lifted on the shoulders of her fellow Gryffindors. It felt nice to be the center of attention for a change. They handed her the House Cup and she hoisted it in the air in victory.

When she spotted her parents coming toward her, Kimmie practically jumped off her friends' shoulders and ran to meet them. She hugged them tightly as James approached them too. They were allowed to stay on the grounds for only a little while longer, so the Potter family decided to spend some final minutes together near the lake. Not that either James or Kimmie really minded...the good parties weren't until later that night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey! It's been forever, but here we are! Rewriting this story is much harder than I anticipated. The original writing is so cringe-worthy that at times I have a hard time deciding if I should even keep anything! Haha. But thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me! :)**


	3. The Games That Play Us

**Chapter 3: The Games That Play Us**

* * *

James and Kimmie met their parent just outside the stadium once they had changed out of their Quidditch robes. Their parents eagerly greeted them with hugs, and much to the teenagers' dismay, kisses. While both James and Kimmie were slightly mortified by having their classmates seeing their mother kissing them, they didn't mind as much as they let on. Both of them missed seeing their parents. The four Potters were a tight-knit family and got on especially well.

After seeing Lily looking in their direction, James gently pushed his mother away. "Mum, this is embarrassing," James groaned.

Euphemia Potter looked the direction James had been and spotted Lily for herself. She shook her head and looked at her son with an arched eyebrow. "Still?" she chuckled.

"Mum," James groaned once again.

Euphemia made eye contact with her daughter. Kimmie nodded her head. James rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Mister Potter laughed and wrapped an arm around his son.

"Actually talked with her yet?" Fleamont Potter teased.

"I talk to her," James huffed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Uh-huh," Kimmie mocked, knowing exactly how he _talked_ to Lily. "Is that what you call it?"

James narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I talk to Lily more than you talk to Bell."

This time it was Kimmie who narrowed her eyes. How her brother knew she fancied Logan Bell was beyond her. She hadn't told him, meaning that he had heard it from someone who knew and Kimmie hadn't told many people. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "Well at least the person I fancy doesn't hate me."

"Lily doesn't hate me!"

Kimmie scoffed and moved her hands to her hips, looking quizzically at her brother. "Have you ever actually met her? She absolutely loathes you."

James looked ready to continue the fight, but their mother intervened. "James, Kimberly, that's quite enough," their mother reprimanded, eyeing them both sternly. "Your father and I came to spend time with you, not to watch you argue. Now, if you insist on wasting our time together, then do continue."

Both of the teenagers hung their heads and muttered an apology to their mother.

Fleamont chuckled softly. James, Kimmie, and his wife looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry," he laughed. "It's just usually me on the receiving end, especially when you two aren't around. That's why I always love it when you two come home. Then I'm off the hook."

"Oh," Euphemia chided, playfully shoving her husband like they were still teenagers.

James and Kimmie both exchanged small smiles at the interaction. Both of them hoped to one day find someone that made them even half as happy as their parents made each other. But today wasn't that day. Today, was a day to celebrate Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin.

In the distance, Professor McGonagall seemed to be herding the Gryffindor celebration toward the castle. It was quite a sight to behold. Knowing that James was chomping at the bit to join them, their mother kissed him on the cheek one last time and softly told him, "Go on."

"Are you sure?" James asked hesitantly.

"You don't get to celebrate winning the Quidditch Cup every day, now do you?"

Thinking it might be a trap, James slowly responded, "No…"

Euphemia smiled at her son. "Give Remus, Sirius, and Peter my best."

"Thanks, Mum!" James grinned. He quickly kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father before he took off after his friends who were part of the throng of celebration.

Kimmie shook her head at her brother.

"You can go too if you'd like," Euphemia said, nudging her daughter.

But Kimmie shook her head. "I'd rather spend a little more time with you two if you don't mind." Kimmie was slightly more attached to her parents than James, but that was likely due to her status as the youngest. Her father ruffled her hair and her mother wrapped an arm around her. Besides, there would be time to celebrate later...after the inevitable trip to Hogsmeade to sneak in some contraband.

"I think I'll give you ladies a spell for your girly gossip," Fleamont said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll be over there chatting with Professor Dumbledore if you need me."

Euphemia arched an eyebrow at her husband. "I don't' recall giving you permission," she teased.

"You can punish me later," Fleamont said with a wink before walking over to Professor Dumbledore.

It was obvious Euphemia hadn't expected her husband to say that, given that her jaw had dropped. She especially hadn't expected him to say that in front of their daughter. Kimmie groaned and covered her ears for a few seconds in case her father decided to add anything more to his statement. Thankfully, the did not and she removed her hands. Euphemia looped her arm through her daughter's as they slowly began to stroll down the path.

"You know I hate to intrude…" Euphemia began.

"Since when?" Kimmie laughed throwing her head back. Her mother was notorious for her meddling.

Euphemia didn't let Kimmie's theatrics distract her. "I couldn't help but wonder if the Bell James mentioned happened to be Logan Bell."

"Mum," Kimmie groaned. James had to go and open his big fat mouth.

"I think he's a lovely boy," Euphemia continued, once again ignoring her daughter. "I had lunch with his mother just last week, you know."

"I do now." Kimmie's smart-alecky retort did nothing to thwart her mother. Although, Kimmie knew that her mother was doing it on purpose.

"Kimberly," Euphemia chided. "A mother just wants to know what is happening in her child's life. James has been pining over Lily for years and I don't' see that changing any time soon. You never mention anyone in your letters and I must confess myself curious."

"I learned my lesson years ago never to send _that_ sort of thing by owl." Third-year James had intercepted one of their mother's letters to Kimmie asking her about the boy she had fancied at the time and James had told the entire House about her crush. The entire school knew a few hours later. She had been mortified. Although, Kimmie had been fairly certain Black, had orchestrated the event.

Needless to say, Kimmie never sent that sort of thing again. Although, that did make Kimmie wonder how long James had been sitting on the information about her fancying Logan Bell and why he hadn't publicly humiliated her about it yet. It was likely Black didn't yet know about her fancying Logan and it had better stay that way. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

Euphemia sighed and patted her daughter's arm. "He means well, your brother."

Kimmie rolled her eyes. "If he means well then he'd end his friendship with Black."

"You and Sirius still don't get on then?" Euphemia asked with a hint of motherly disappointment in her tone. "What happened was years ago, Kimberly."

"I don't wish to talk of him."

"You're the one that brought him up, dear," her mother pointed out.

Kimmie's cheeks flushed pink. "No, I didn't," mumbled, knowing full well that she _had_ been the one to bring him into the conversation. She then rushed to change the topic of conversation. "We'll be sitting our O.W.L.s soon."

"Have you been studying?" Euphemia looked at her daughter pointedly.

"A little…"

Her mother could see right through her daughter's sheepish response. Euphemia sighed and somehow managed to look even more pointedly at her daughter. Both James and Kimmie had inherited their father's trait of not studying much and still managing to fare pretty well on things. This was not a trait they shared with their mother and Euphemia insisted upon plenty of time spent studying.

"Promise me you'll get some studying in before the exams," Euphemia asked her daughter.

Only to save herself from more of her mother's pleas, Kimmie agreed to study. Although, she was careful not to agree to a certain amount of time. She had planned on looking over some of her notes anyway. But Kimmie was the type of person that either she knew the material or she didn't. No amount of time spent studying was likely to change things much.

Thankfully, the subject didn't stay there because Fleamont rejoined them. The trio found a tree and sat beneath it for a time until Fleamont said, "We really ought to get going. Don't want to impose on Dumbledore's generosity, now do we? Otherwise, he may never let us back."

"Daddy, you're a school governor," Kimmie chuckled.

"Not if I stay here too much longer," he teased. "I might end up a student once again." He then pretended to shudder. "The horrors."

Euphemia, despite looking unamused by his antics, gave her husband a playful push. "It wasn't _all_ that bad, was it?"

Fleamont looked at his wife fondly and softly smiled. Euphemia smiled back at her husband. They were Hogwarts sweethearts. Kimmie shook her head at her parents. Even after being together all these years, they were still very much in love.

"I do believe that's my cue," Kimmie said as she slowly stood to her feet. Her parents chuckled and stood to their feet as well.

After hugs, kisses, and goodbyes, Kimmie headed back toward the castle while her parents walked toward Hogsmeade. From there, they would Apparate home. One couldn't just Apparate in and out of Hogwarts as one pleased.

Once she was back in the castle, Kimmie was surprised to see that the suits of armor were now painted crimson and gold. She immediately knew the culprits. The Marauders. This was exactly the sort of thing they would do. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard someone whisper her name. But no one was standing before her. It _appeared_ she was alone, but Kimmie knew better. She glanced around trying to find clues. The Marauders were good, but they weren't perfect.

Kimmie smirked. _Someone_ had stepped in the gold paint. A trail of left footprints colored the carpet and came to a stop several yards away. Then suddenly a new footprint appeared. Kimmie pulled her wand from her robes before she shot a Leg-Locking curse in the spot where the footprints stopped.

Suddenly, James crashed to the floor pulling the Invisibility Cloak off, revealing Remus Lupin as his partner in crime. That meant that Black and Pettigrew were off in other parts of the castle with the Marauder's Map. Yes, she knew about the map. She had spent countless hours helping Remus and James figure the thing out. Not that she ever got any of the credit.

Kimmie shook her head and laughed seeing James struggling to get to his feet. Even Remus was trying hard not to laugh. "Kimmie," James hissed as he inched like a worm across the carpet to grab his wand which had fallen out of his hand.

"How did you know where we were?" Remus asked curiously.

Kimmie arched an eyebrow, wondering if she ought to tell him. But she couldn't resist. "James might want to watch where he's stepping. Unless he'd rather get another detention." She then pointed to the trail of footprints down the corridor.

Remus shook his head as James finally managed to grab his wand. He performed the countercurse to the one Kimmie had placed on him. He then took his shoe off and wiped it on the carpet to get the paint off.

"So, where exactly did you let Black and Pettigrew loose?" Kimmie asked.

James, still angry at his sister, refused to answer. So, Remus did. "They ought to be setting dungbombs off in one of the corridors to distract Filch so they can sneak into his office and paint it Gryffindor colors."

James rolled his eyes. He wasn't overly fond of the fact that Remus trusted his sister with their plans. "Must you tell her everything?" James muttered.

"I don't tell her everything," Remus mumbled, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Kimmie folded her arms across her chest. She could be every bit as stubborn as her brother. "He only tells me because he knows that I usually keep you lot out of a fair amount of trouble. You'd never leave detention if it wasn't for me." Kimmie paused and looked at her brother, who was now on his feet again but refused to meet her gaze. "But if you'd rather I go tell Filch, or even McGonagall what's happening, I'd happily go do so."

"No, you wouldn't," James shot back. "You just said you got us out of detention. You wouldn't then go and get us some."

"Maybe not for you two," Kimmie agreed. "But I would love to see Black in detention until the day he graduates. You know what? That isn't a half-bad idea." She turned swiftly on her heel to storm off and find Filch. But much to her surprise Black was standing right behind her. Kimmie screamed at the top of her lungs, but he quickly clapped his hand over her mouth.

"We really ought to stop meeting like this," he teased her. "So, what's this I hear about you loving me?"

Kimmie narrowed her eyes and tore his hand from her mouth. "If you had actually bothered to listen, I said that I'd love to see you in detention you graduate."

"That can be arranged," he said and winked.

He always managed to frustrate her. It annoyed her that he didn't take anything seriously. Kimmie growled low and then gave him a hard shove, sending to the ground, falling flat on his arse. "I hate you," Kimmie hissed.

"Feeling's mutual," Black said from his spot on the floor.

She growled again and turned back toward James and Remus who stood there watching them. Kimmie couldn't quite read Remus' expression, but James looked very amused by the whole thing. "Aren't you going to do something?" Kimmie hissed at her brother.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Do what? You both look to be doing just fine on your own," he responded gesturing toward Sirius still sitting on the ground.

Kimmie looked at her brother in disbelief. He always took Black's side when it came to things like this. She shook her head. "You need to find better people to associate yourself with...and by people, I mean anyone but him!" Kimmie gestured toward Black, who was still on the floor. She turned to take a step, but didn't realize that Black had moved his leg to trip her. So, she fell to the ground. Hard. Squealing as she fell.

Of course, the boys started to laugh. Even Remus, who usually tried to refrain from laughing at her, chuckled a little. Kimmie scowled at Black, who was on the floor laughing beside her. She picked herself up quickly and walked over to give him a proper kick. Black started to groan and James, Remus, and Peter stopped laughing. The three boys who were standing each took a step back from her, not wanting to be her next target.

"See you boys later," Kimmie said to Remus, James, and Peter while Black continued to groan on the floor. She tossed her long brown curls over her shoulder and walked away. She did feel a little guilty for kicking Black. It wasn't very nice to do that to someone, but in her defense, he sort of deserved it for being an arse. But she could hear her mother's words ringing in her head _just because someone does something to you doesn't mean you need to do something to them._ It was a good thing her mother was no longer on school grounds.

Several hours later, Kimme found herself at the _real_ celebration in the Gryffindor common room. The Marauders had snuck down to Hogsmeade and came back with armloads of Butterbeers and sweets. They had also been down to the kitchen for sandwiches and other food items for the celebration. The Gryffindors filled the common room, drinking Butterbeer and snacking on the food. Music played in the background. The first years chased each other through the common room. They seemed to be the only ones enjoying themselves. Otherwise, everyone mostly just stood around. It wasn't much of a party, especially given the fact they had just won the Quidditch cup. Kimmie had seen her parents throw livelier parties.

Kimmie sat on an armchair with Lily and she slowly sipped her bottle of Butterbeer. She spotted her brother in the corner of the room pointing at people and whispering to Black and Remus. They were up to something. She should have known the Marauders wouldn't hold such a tame party. James stood up on the sofa and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi, listen up you lot!" he shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at James. Remus stood at the record player and stopped the music. "Last call for first, second, and third years. Grab what food and drink you want yet and then off to bed with you lot."

Several groans came from the first, second, and third years, but they didn't question James' authority. Had Kimmie been in one of those years, she would have argued with him just for sport, but she kept her mouth shut. Once the last of the _little_ kids were gone, James grinned wildly. "I think we can get this party started now." Everyone still in the room cheered. James held up his hands to silence them. "How should we kick this thing off?"

"How about a game?" a sixth-year girl called out. Several other people echoed the sentiment. Then several more.

James grinned and nodded his head. "Alright, a game it is. What shall we play? Suggestions are welcome."

"Spin the bottle?" Peter sniveled holding up his empty bottle of Butterbeer. James made a subtle cut-it-off motion to Peter, but it went unnoticed. Kimmie almost felt embarrassed for him. He was the friend of James' she knew the least. She didn't hate him like she did Black, but she certainly wasn't friends with him, like she was Remus.

"How juvenile," Marlene McKinnon scoffed from the chair beside Kimmie. "That's likely what the First years are up to upstairs." Most of the other Gryffindors seemed to share her opinion.

"Musical chairs?" Lily suggested before taking a swig of her Butterbeer.

James eyed Lily with a puzzled expression. "Evans, how is that any better?" Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"Actually, it can be," Mary Macdonald stated, drawing attention to herself. "That is if we play it a little differently than the kiddie version. We have two games going at once. One ring for the lasses and another for the lads..."

"That actually sounds worse," James said, arching an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest.

"You didn't let me finish," Mary snarked. "The winners have to kiss."

James side-eyed Lily. Kimmie groaned at her brother's blatantly obvious line of thought. But he started to grin. "I take that back, Macdonald. This might be exactly what we need to get things started." James winked at Lily.

Lily made a gagging noise. To Kimmie's surprise, everyone seemed to want to play the game. She was surprised because she didn't find it that much different than Peter's suggestion, but apparently, it was enough to make them want to play. GIrls giggled as they managed to set up their ring of chairs, whispering of who they wanted a kiss from. The boys did something similar, without the giggling. Lily and Kimmie were more than content to stay in their armchair and watch the proceedings, but Marlene and Mary pulled them into the game.

"If I'm being forced to play, I'd like to amend one rule," Kimmie said. "If James and I are last, we're not kissing."

"Agreed! We each volunteer someone as a tribute." James looked at Lily and waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm purposely getting out in round one," Lily whispered in Kimmie's ear. "I'm not taking any chances." Kimmie was about to agree to get out the round after Lily, but when she saw Logan Bell looking at her and smiling she decided to stay in until Logan got out. Fancying someone made people utterly stupid things.

The music started and the girls and boys each began to walk around their respective ring of chairs. When the music stopped, true to her word, Lily purposely didn't seek out a chair. Lily smiled knowingly at Kimmie and walked back to the armchair. The music started again. James got out when the music stopped again because he was too busy accusing Lily of getting out on purpose. Kimmie glanced at Logan and he gave her a wink. She chewed her bottom lip nervously. Maybe he fancied her in return. She sure hoped so.

The game continued on until the Gryffindors had been dwindled down to the final four. Kimmie and Marlene were left for the girl. Kimmie was excited to see that Logan had made it to the final round for the boys. Marlene knew that Kimmie fancied Logan, so she offered to throw the game for Kimmie. Kimmie smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand before she glanced over at Logan, who was once again watching her. She blushed. Marlene hadn't missed the exchange, so she giggled. Kimmie looked sheepishly over at Lily, who gave her a thumbs-up.

The music started to play. Marlene and Kimmie skipped around the chairs. Kimmie kept sneaking glances of Logan. She was almost euphoric. She had never kissed anyone before and she was glad that her first kiss was going to be Logan. Marlene glanced at Kimmie and winked before she purposely tripped herself just as the music stopped.

Kimmie quickly sat down on the girls' chair, which had its back to the boys' chair. She was nothing but smiles, but the common room because very quiet...too quiet. It was so, quiet that one could have heard a pin drop. People were gasping and looking at her with wide-eyed expressions. Some people looked horrified on her behalf, while others looked amused. Kimmie was quite confused by the reaction.

Slowly, she turned to look at the boys' chair. The first thing she noticed was Logan standing beside the chair with his brow furrowed. Kimmie's eyes quickly went to the person seated in the chair. It was none other than Sirius Black! Her expression quickly matched those of her classmates. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in horror. That's when it sunk in, she was going to be expected to kiss him!

"There is no way in hell…" Kimmie started.

But James quickly interrupted her. "Ah, ah, ah-I do believe you only made an amendment about having to kiss me, little sister. You made no such amendment about Sirius." He was practically grinning from ear to ear. "No pecking either. We want us an actual kiss."

Kimmie looked at her brother incredulously. James just continued to grin at her before he started to chant, "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." And soon the other Gryffindors joined in. There would be no stopping them now. Kimmie was furious with her brother. Normally, brothers didn't like their best friends kissing their sisters, but James was an odd duck. He probably hoped it would make her forgive Black or something.

Kimmie stood up rather reluctantly and folded her arms across her chest, while the common room still continued to chant the word kiss. She glanced over at Lily who mouthed _sorry_. This was not how things were supposed to happen. She hadn't even realized that Black was in the final two for the boys. She was so blinded by Logan and now her first kiss wasn't even going to be from him. It was going to be from Black!

Black slowly stood up from his chair and turned to face her. Kimmie couldn't read his feelings on the matter. But that didn't change the fact that she didn't want to kiss him. Still, she wanted the common room to stop chanting before they woke up McGonagall. So, Kimmie marched to the middle of the room and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are we going to get this over with or not?" Kimmie scoffed.

"Bloody hell," Black growled as he made his way over to her. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her. He had at least half a foot on her, practically towering over her. It also meant that he was going to have to be down to go in for it. So, he closed his eyes and started to lean in, but his lips met her hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. "Backing out?" he whispered.

Anger flashed in her eyes. He didn't expect her to actually go through with it. Well, she was going to show him. She narrowed her eyes. "Listen here, Black," Kimmie hissed. "If your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth, I swear to Merlin that I will hex you."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Are we ever actually going to do this or are you going to keep yapping?"

He was baiting her and while Kimmie should have known better, she fell for it. Hook. Line. Sinker. If she hadn't fallen for it, she might have been able to manage to get out of it. But she did. "I don't know, you tell me." she hissed back at him before acknowledging their height difference, Kimmie slammed her hands onto his shoulders and drew herself onto her tippy-toes.

She thought her power-move would make Black back down, but it didn't. Instead, he vigorously crashed his lips down on hers. It felt like a bolt of lightning flashed through them, something neither of them had expected. Kimmie found herself melting against him. She hadn't expected to feel like this. But Black's once-vigorous kiss turned more gentle and sweet. She hadn't expected to actually enjoy this. But when she felt Black's arm snake around her waist, her senses finally came back to her. She managed to free her lips from his and pushed herself away.

Both of them were breathing rather raggedly as the common room erupted in cheers. Not wanting to see Black's post-kiss reaction, Kimmie turned toward her brother. "Happy?" she hissed at him. James just laughed at her. Kimmie growled under her breath. She was angry. Although she didn't know if she was angrier that she had been goaded into such a thing or angry because she had enjoyed it.

The music started once again and you could practically smell the teenage hormones in the common room. Kimmie's head was swimming. But she refused to look at Black. Although, that didn't stop her from overhearing Pettigrew ask him how it went. Kimmie balled her hands into fists wanting to punch them both. Thankfully, Lily quickly came to Kimmie's aid. Lily looped her arm through Kimmie's and led her back to the overstuffed armchair. They sat down together. Kimmie rested her head on Lily's shoulder and watched the party. They chatted with some of the other girls although Kimmie was grateful none of them mentioned the kiss.

Kimmie was disappointed that after everything, Logan didn't even bother to come near her. He stayed huddled with the other sixth year boys...at least the ones who weren't busy snogging. Kimmie caught Black glancing at her every once in a while as if waiting for a reaction from her. But she had already been goaded by him once this evening, which was already one too many. He likely just wanted to piss her off even more.

When it looked like Black might make his way over to talk to her, Kimmie quickly excused herself. She practically ran up the stairs to her dormitory, knowing that she would be safe from him there. She hated him, even more at the moment than usual, and wanted nothing to do with him. Once in her dormitory, Kimmie flung herself on her bed and finally allowed herself to cry. Things definitely didn't go as she had planned.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey! It's another chapter! Gasp! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story. It means a lot to me! :) Also, Kimmie's new faceclaim is Lily Collins! Thanks to everyone who took time to read this. Thank you! :)**


End file.
